Face the Music
by auroraskyes
Summary: Sydney breaks down and Vaughn comforts her. The song Life is by Our Lady Peace. Read and review!


**Face the Music**

**Author:** auroraskies37

**Disclaimer:** Alias is not mine. Alias belongs to ABC, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, etc etc all those people. Not mine… the song "Life" is by Our Lady Peace. Not my song.

**Feedback:** Is completely welcome. Please review. 

**Summary:** Syd breaks down, Vaughn is there for her. 

**A/N:** First alias fic… read and review. Tell me what you think. All spelling/grammar errors I apologize for. 

_How many times have you been pushed around?_

_Was anybody there?_

_Does anybody care?_

_How many time have your friends let you down?_

_Was anybody there?_

_Did anybody stare?_

_How many time have your friends let you down?_

_Just open up your heart_

_Just open up your mind_

_How many times has your faith slipped away?_

_Well, is anybody safe?_

_Does anybody pray?_

It was raining. Not the light, drizzly rain, no it was pouring. And it was freezing cold. But she didn't notice. She didn't notice as she stood paralyzed to the spot outside the warehouse, not wanting to go in. Anger and fear and sadness filled her. Her tears mixed with the rain that was falling hard. She was soaking wet, but all she could think about was how everything was wrong. Her mother… no that was not her mother, it was Irina, an enemy. Irina almost killed her, almost killed Vaughn. Did that woman have no compassion? She sent them right into a house lined with bombs while telling them that it was safe. What did it matter now? Nothing. Sydney was so cold that she was numb now. It didn't matter. She was crying so hard that the tears turned into rain. She couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't go in to the warehouse. She couldn't let Vaughn see her like this. So weak, so not herself. So emotional. Vaughn… she was here for her mission. A CIA mission, because Sloane decided to give her and Dixon a two week break. Sydney laughed, a weak laugh. A break. She didn't get breaks. People who were spies didn't rest. They risked their lives day in and day out, but no one cared. No one really cared. Sydney wanted to run and hide. But she couldn't. People who ran were cowards, and they never could run fast enough. No one could hide forever. They would be killed. They always were. Sydney knew she had been standing in the rain for a long time. She didn't want to go in. But she had to. She had to. She had to face the music.

_How many times have you wished you were strong?_

_Have they ever seen your heart?_

_Have they ever seen your pain?_

Vaughn frowned, worrying. He'd given Sydney the Joey's Pizza call over two hours ago. Even in this weather and traffic, she should have been here by now; she should've been here half an hour ago. Where was she? He was about to pull out his cell to call her again, to see where she was, but he realized he left his cell in his car. He frowned again. After two minutes he decided he should go and get his cell. Maybe Sydney had called or something. He walked out of the warehouse and saw…

"Sydney!" Sydney suddenly became unfrozen and whipped around when she heard her voice. Suddenly she was aware of everything and she realized she was soaking wet and freezing cold. 

"Dammit, Sydney. What are you doing out here?" Vaughn asked as he grabbed a towel from his car and pulled her inside the warehouse, out of the rain. Her hand was so cold. He draped the towel around her and tried to warm her up. Sydney pushed him away and walked toward a chair. 

"Sydney…" He began, his expression worried and sad. She ignored him and wiped her face hoping that he couldn't tell that she had been crying. She refused to look at him. She was too scared of what she would see. She was scared of his green eyes, his adorable expression of concern for her. She was scared that she would break and fall into his arms, crying. 

"I'm fine. What's my mission?" Her tough exterior was gone. She was just tired of everything. Tired of her lie of a life, tired of never getting sleep, tired of always being scared for her friends. Tired of pretending. She was on the verge of tears again. 

Vaughn noticed that she was staring at the ground and it took every ounce of strength in his body to stop him from going over there and taking her in his arms and holding her. It took everything in him to not reach out and touch her. Everything wasn't enough, because he involuntarily took a step towards her anyways. He wanted to hold her, keep her safe, warm her up. He wanted to throw out this "professional" relationship and just be her friend for once. Maybe even something more.

"Mission?" he echoed, confused for a second. Why did Sydney think… "Oh, Sydney..." She looked up for just a second and quickly looked back at the ground. It was enough. Vaughn saw the tears in her eyes. "Sydney, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine. I'm great. Nothing's the matter." Sydney wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Vaughn. It didn't matter, because it didn't help at all. She blinked rapidly and tears starting falling. Once she started crying, she couldn't bring herself to stop. She didn't want to be strong anymore. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to cry, wanted to have someone there for her. Anyone. Suddenly Sydney felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. Sydney didn't care what rules they were breaking. She buried her face into Vaughn's chest and cried her heart out.

Vaughn just held her and let her cry. He put his arms around her and held her. After a few minutes, she stopped and pulled back a little. "Are you ok?" He was worried about her. What was going on? He realized that he was breaking many rules by getting "emotionally attached" but who cared? He was worried about Sydney. Before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her gently, softly on the lips. They pulled back at the same time. 

"I don't really want to talk about it now ok Vaughn?" She said in a small voice. She felt weak and vulnerable. And that kiss, oh it was so good. His lips were soft and her spine was still tingling.

"It's ok. I understand. I'm here to talk anytime you want, ok? This is for you." Vaughn pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. This should make her happy. Why did he kiss her anyway? Talk about crossing lines. "Take your mind off things."

"What is it? My mission?" Sydney asked. She felt a lot warmer now. Vaughn… he smelled so nice. Like rain and deodorant. Why were they both avoiding talking about that kiss? Maybe because they knew it was wrong. But in a way it was so right. She was about to open the envelope when he stopped her.

"It's not. Just open it when you get home ok? I've got to run. We'll talk later." Vaughn gave her one final look over. "Have a great time. Bye." They'd crossed the line. Professional or not, it was going to be hard not the want to hold and kiss her every time they saw each other.

"Bye…" Sydney said, a confused look crossing her face as she watched Vaughn leave the warehouse. She didn't have a mission? Why did he call her then? Just to give her this envelope? She sighed. It had felt so good being in his arms. So safe. And she could still feel his lips on hers. Well, she had better get home. The rain had stopped. It seemed almost ironic that when Sydney had felt better, the rain lifted. 

"Francie?" Sydney called the moment she opened the door. Where was Francie? She shrugged and changed out of her wet clothes. Then she remembered the envelope Vaughn had given her. She opened it and pulled out 3 pieces of paper. Two of them… tickets? She gasped as she saw the writing on them. Venice? Vaughn had gotten her two tickets to Italy? She pulled out the third piece of paper, which was a note…

_Hey Sydney, I know these past few weeks have been a little traumatic for you, with your mother and all. And don't even think about denying it, because I know you want to be super strong, but just because you feel angry or sad about what happened doesn't make you less of a person. You can always come talk to me you know that right? Anyways, you're probably wondering about the tickets. As much as I wish it was my treat, it isn't. The CIA higher ranks got them for you and a friend. They thought you deserved a vacation. Well I did anyways, and I managed to convince them to send you to __Venice__. Sloane gave you a break and we're giving you a vacation. Take Francie with you and relax for two weeks. No spying, no lying, no hiding. Enjoy it to the fullest. Have a great vacation. You deserve it. All the things you do for everyone, this is your reward. – MV_

"Syd?" Francie called from the front door. "You here?"

"FRANCIE!!! WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!!!" Sydney couldn't contain her excitement. She waved the plane tickets at Francie.

"Are you kidding, Sydney?" She looked at the tickets. "Wow, Syd this is SO cool! Where'd you get these tickets? You're taking me?"

"Co-workers. They thought I deserved a vacation, and surprised me. Of course, I'm taking you. Who else would I take? Pack fast! Plane's tomorrow." Sydney grinned at her friend.

"Wow, they must care a lot. I would ask who it was but I'M GOING TO ITALY!!!" Francie ran to her room to pack.

Francie was right. Vaughn cared. He did that all for her? Sydney wondered in awe. She was glad for the vacation, happy that she was finally appreciated. But most of all, she was so glad that Vaughn cared for her in more ways that one. She loved him, she realized. And they would never be able to be together as long as SD-6 was around. But as long as it was an option, Sydney was willing to stay strong and face the music. 

_Oh, Life is waiting for you_

_So messed up, but we're alive_

_Oh, Life is waiting for you_

_So messed up, but we'll survive_

_So messed up, but we'll survive_

***THE END***

**A/N:** So how was that? Review! Tell me if I should write more or not…


End file.
